gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl
Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl di Carol Channing/Madonna è una canzone cantata dalle Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni nell'episodio Come nei film, il quindicesimo della Quarta Stagione. Prima che le ragazze cantano, preparano i loro costumi e il trucco nel bagno delle ragazze. Marley si confessa a Kitty dicendo del bacio con Ryder a cui Kitty risponde che i ragazzi sono come 'diamanti' e che lei dovrebbe raccoglierli più che può e la canzone ha inizio. I loro costumi sonp ispirati all'abito rosa di Marilyn Monroe e la collana di diamanti, Marley e Unique cantano le parti da soliste. Svolgono l'esibizione con i ventagli. Ancora una volta, tutti sono colpiti dal mash-up. Testo Unique (with New Directions Girls): The French are glad to die for love... A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, But diamonds are a (girl's best friend). Marley with New Directions Girls harmonizing: A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental Marley: On your humble flat, or help you feed your, meow! Pussy cat. Marley and Unique with New Direction Girls: Men grow cold as girls grow old, Marley: And we all lose our charms in the end. Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: But square-cut or pear-shaped, These rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend. Marley: Tiffany's! Unique: Cartier... Unique with New Directions Girls: 'Cause we are living in a material world And I am a material girl Unique: Ah, Come and get me, boys Marley: Ow! Unique: Hey! Uh-huh! Marley: Black Star, Marley and Unique: Ross Cole Talk to me, Harry Zilder, tell me all about it! Unique (New Directions Girls): There (Best friend's) may come a time when (Best friend's) a lass needs a lawyer Unique with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): But (Best friend's) diamonds are a girl's (They are best friend's) best friend Marley (New Directions Girls): There may (Best friend's) come a time when a (Best friend's) hard-boiled employer thinks you're... Marley with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): Awful nice! (Best friend's, they are) Marley and Unique: Ow! But get that ice or else no dice! Unique with New Directions Girls: He's your guy when stocks are high But beware when they start to descend Marley and Unique (New Direction's Girls): (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa) Diamonds are a girl's best, Diamonds are a girl's best, Diamonds are a girl's best friend! New Directions Girls (Marley): Best friend's (Unique: Let's make love) They are best friend's (Yes) Best friend's (Unique: Yes) They are best friend's (Unique: Come on!) (Oh, oh, yes) Best friend's (Tiger!) They are best friend's (Unique: Roar, roar!) (Roar, roar!) Best friend's ('''Unique: Ole!) They are best friend's (Everything's going so well!) Unique: Ow! Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): 'Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses! Diamonds are a girl's (Diamonds are a girl's best) best (Diamonds are a girl's best) Marley and Unique: friend! ('Unique:'Whoa, oh, ooh!) Curiosità *Il mash-up iniziale doveva essere Diamonds/Diamonds Are Forever poi cambiato in Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl per ragioni sconosciute. *Questo mash-up è stato realizzato da Moulin Rouge ed è chiamato Sparkling Diamonds, ma per adattarlo alla trama della sfida di mash-up è stato chiamato Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl. *E' la terza volta che è presente un duetto di Unique e Marley nell'episodio dopo una lunga pausa. La prima Blow Me (One Last Kiss) in Il ruolo adatto, la seconda Locked Out of Heaven in Sadie Hawkins. *E' il primo mash-up cantato da Unique. *Nella prima, seconda e terza stagione le gare di mash-up tra ragazzi e ragazze occupavano la sesta puntata in questa invece la quindicesima. *Gli abiti delle ragazze (tranne quello di Unique) sembrano senza spalline,quando invece ci sono,sono di nylon e si notano con il riflesso della luce. Galleria di foto Captura de pantalla 2013-02-14 a la(s) 22.57.18.png diamonds.png DMaterialGirl.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Wade Adams Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four